


Pants off, Sexy on

by withaflashoflove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withaflashoflove/pseuds/withaflashoflove
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt request: Iris and Barry move in together and Barry discovers that iris is more comfortable with having no pants on at home and he’s like super flustered by her walking around in just her undies





	

He comes home Friday night to find her laying on the couch, cuddled up with a pillow, covers draped over her legs, TV playing some documentary that he doesn’t quite recognize. Slowly he makes his way over to her and places a gentle hand on her waist, exposing the skin beneath her tank top, shaking her just a little in attempts at waking her up.

Iris gradually stirs, eyes still hazy, blinking them rapidly to try and make sense of what was going on. She finally manages to keep them open and when she sees him, a lazy smile draws on her lips.

“Hi.”

“Hi yourself,” he beams, brushing his thumb along the skin of her waist, “long day?”

“Yeah I guess so.” As she sits up, the cover slides just a little off her thighs, and that’s when Barry sees a glimpse of her panties. His breath hitches, and he can’t help but wonder if she’s _not_ wearing pants. “Do you know what time it is?”

He stares a bit longer before snapping out of it, eyes dipping to his wrist. “9:30.”

“Shit.”

“What’s up?” he asks, a bit frazzled.

“I’ve been asleep for a few hours. I still have to finish my article.”

She goes on about the deadline and about the story, more for her sake than for his, he assumes, but Barry can’t exactly focus on her words. Not when his hands - uncontrollably - pull down the covers just a bit more and he notices that Iris is practically half naked, legs stretching on for miles beneath the covers, and he just about faints at the sight. _Oh_ _dear._

“Bear?” she says, patting his thigh.

“Sorry! What?” he asks, looking back at her, his cheeks red, pupils slightly dilated.

“…you okay?”

“No yeah I’m fine!” He jumps to a stand, rubbing his face with both hands before meeting her eyes again. “All fine!” 

“Uh hu,” Iris answers, not convinced, “well mind helping me up?”

“Sure yeah! Of course!”

He reaches for her hands and she clings onto him as he pulls her up in one swift move. When Iris stands, the force of his pull startles her a bit and he quickly catches her in his arms, steadying her with his body.

He reminds himself not to look down, already feeling his heart beating abnormally fast. All he has to do is help her regain her balance. That’s it. 

Iris laughs at their misstep though, not seeming to mind the newfound proximity between them. In fact, it gives her a perfect opportunity to place a warm kiss to his neck, smiling into it and he feels all giddy at her touch, pulling her closer to him.

“Hi,” she repeats, this time pulling away.

And Barry doesn’t know how in the world he got so lucky to have her in his arms. How they’d been living together for only two days, but it truly felt like nothing had changed, given living together had always been their normal. Except now, it meant a lot more unashamed sex. It meant cuddling and being as obnoxiously in love as they wanted to be without anyone rolling their eyes at them. It meant extended showers together in the morning and cozy baths together at night. And apparently, it meant seeing her in her underwear. Because clearly, his girlfriend wasn’t the biggest fan of pants.

“Was it an enjoyable nap?” he asks, smile still wide on his face, rubbing her back gently.

“Great nap. Unfortunately, I won’t be able to sleep for a bit.”

“Shame. I was kinda hoping we could go to bed a little early,” he says suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Iris laughs at that and stands on her tippy-toes to give him one last kiss, before leaving his embrace. “I’ll try to finish this as quickly as possible. But no promises." 

When he turns around to ask her where she was going, he can’t seem to get the words out because her walking around in nothing by panties was definitely a turn on and not something he was expecting to see without being able to _touch._

So instead, he just stares as she gets further and further away and it suddenly clicks that she was heading to the kitchen, probably to make some tea, so Barry follows after her, eyes still fixed on the lower half of her body, taking in the curve of her butt, the beauty of her legs, the shine of her skin, and he can’t help but think that it’s a damn shame she took her job so seriously.

Then again, he learned his lesson. He just wouldn’t tell her the right time next time she asks for it, in hopes of her inviting him to cuddle with her instead of getting up to do her job.

* * *

 

Saturday morning rolls along and somehow Iris had fallen asleep at her desk. She wakes when the morning light of the sun’s rays greet her through the window, a bit confused as to where she was, but surprisingly awake given how long she stayed up. 

7:30 a.m. wasn’t the earliest time to wake up. But four hours of sleep was almost sinister, especially since it was the weekend, even more so that it was one of her rare days off. 

She decides to take a shower, knowing her boyfriend wouldn’t be awake either, since Saturdays were his day to sleep in, to stay unbothered and undisturbed by the rest of the world. And truly, she wanted nothing more than to go lay down next to him, but first a shower was definitely needed.

So she double checks to make sure the email went through and her article was safely submitted before lethargically willing herself to their bedroom. She smiles a bit when she sees Barry in bed, turned to her side, almost as though he were reaching out to her. Her eyes linger on him longer than they should, before she forces them away and heads into the bathroom. 

Barry wakes up as soon as hears the water hit the floor, immediately looking over to feel a cold bed without her in it. Did he fall asleep alone? _Weird_ , he thinks, given that it was normally impossible for him to sleep without her in his arms, but this was a testimony to how tired he was, how much the week had drained him out. 

So instead of moving, he decides to relish in the warmth of his side of the bed, cuddling with a pillow - that would quickly be disregarded as soon as Iris joined him - and waiting for her to come out. 

A few more minutes pass by and just when he starts dozing off again, he hears the door open and sees her walking out, a large t-shirt hanging off her petite frame, one he recognizes to be his, and then his eyes trail to the lower half of her body, and once again, the only thing she has on are black panties. No pants. Or shorts. Just panties. 

So he lets out a groan because all of a sudden he misses her in more ways than one and when she turns to look at him, he can’t help but pout.

“What’s wrong?” she laughs, making her way over to the bed.

“I…” Barry stalls a bit, repeatedly reminding himself to keep his eyes locked with hers, “…just missed you last night, that’s all.”

“You didn’t wait up for me, did you?” Iris asks, pulling back the covers and finding her way inside his arms, which he gladly opens, welcoming her in.

“Well after you kicked me out of the living room for being too _distracting,_ I didn’t have much of a choice but to sleep.”

“That was your fault Bear,” she laughs, kissing his chest, “nibbling on my ear and sliding your hands up my thighs don’t exactly help me focus on a corrupt business deal, you know?”

“Maybeeee,” he coos, kissing the top of her head, “but I thought I was doing an excellent job of keeping you awake.”

“Ahh, that’s what the tea was for.”

And he really can’t argue with that, not that she gave him the chance to anyway, because in the next minute, her lips were on his and she was kissing him lazily, letting her tongue slip inside his mouth, hands feeling the entirety of his chest, outlining the muscles of his abs. And Barry immediately flips them over, finally let his hands go where he’d been wishing they’d be, hastily pulling off her panties and flinging them from the bed.

 

Iris laughs into his shoulder as she pulls him closer. “I knew you’ve been wanting to take them off.”

“Mmm,” he moans, letting his lips trail to her neck and then to her chest, the smell of the soap still fresh and soothing on her skin, “you have no idea.”

* * *

 

So maybe this wasn’t a ploy after all.

Maybe Iris just really didn’t like wearing pants when she didn’t have to.

Because for the third day in a row, he found her all but naked, this time casually cooking dinner. 

It’s one thing to fall asleep without pants. That he understood. And it’s also understandable to come out of the shower without pants on, sure. And the events that transpired afterwards didn’t really give her the opportunity to put them on, given they were fucking practically every hour - 

_Saturdays were definitely his favorite day of the week.._

\- but now, at 5 p.m. on a Sunday, when she was fully awake and dry, with Kehlani playing in the background, there really was no reason for her not to be fully clothed.

And it was totally unfair for him to be this turned on just by her mere sight because damn was she breathtakingly gorgeous and beautiful and hot and he felt like he needed to step outside or run and take a cold shower because no one gave his girlfriend the right to look so stunning with a messy bun, a baggy shirt, and flip flops.

But here he was, finding it difficult to breathe. And there she was, completely unaffected.

Did she realize how beautiful she was? 

He ponders the question a few moments longer before the start of _Unconditional_ pulls him out of his trance. 

So slowly, he makes his way over to the kitchen and comes to stand behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest in the corner of her neck and shoulder.

Iris smiles when she feels his body flushed against hers. “Welcome home.” 

He kisses her cheek before spinning her around and kissing her lips, keeping her lips trapped between his longer than he needed to. But then again, that was a perk that came with their relationship. He could kiss her whenever he wanted to, for however long he wanted to.

Sadly, she broke it off too soon.

She pulls away to grin at him, the tomato she’d been cutting long-forgotten behind her.

“Sorry,” he says bashfully.

“No no,” she links her hands around his neck, “don’t you dare apologize for kissing me.”

And when she pulls him back to her, he goes willingly, giving up all control, letting her do whatever she wanted. 

“How was training?” she asks, pulling away again.

“Good, it was good,” he smiles, “Cisco’s making a lot of progress in figuring out how to control his powers.” 

“That’s good to hear!”

“Very,” Barry muses, crashing his lips to hers again, conversation not at all important when there were more pressing things to take care of. 

And so they kiss and kiss and it gets heated and passionate and somehow she finds herself propped up on an empty part of the counter, with her shirt thrown haphazardly on the ground, his next to it, and his fingers trail to her waist again before playing with the hem of her panties.

“Barry,” Iris breathes into his neck. 

He pauses just a bit which gives her a chance to push him away and turn off the stove, luckily saving the boiling water from spilling over and making a mess.

“Sorry,” he says again, this time with a smirk.

“Is this gonna happen every time I don’t wear pants?” she asks, twiddling a few strands of his hair between her fingers.

“So you WERE doing it on purpose!” 

“No I _wasn’t_ ,” Iris corrects, now laughing, “I just don’t like pants.”

“Since when?”

“Since always.”

“But you always wore them a-”

“At home, yeah,” she cuts him off, “I was trying to avoid scarring Wally, you know?”

“Oh.”

Iris looks at him for a little while longer, enjoying the pout that draws on his lips, but he’s way too adorable for her to resist, so she kisses it off, pulling him even closer.

“Think you can control yourself?” she asks after a few seconds.

“It’ll take some time,” Barry blushes, “not that I’m complaining! Because goodness no. You’re just…just…really beautiful.”

“As are you.”

“Yeah?” he asks with a shy smile.

“Yeah,” she assures, “and I think it’s only fair that you start walking around without a shirt on. Or pants.

Your choice.” He grins at that.

“My choice, huh?”

“Definitely your choice,” she says seductively.

So given it _was_ his choice, he lifts her up, hands coming to her ass and speeds them to the couch, practically throwing her down and coming to lay on top of her.

And Iris doesn’t get the confirmation from him till later that night when he whispers in her ear _I think walking around completely naked is the only solution._

And she knows he means this for the both of them.


End file.
